The known mode to lock the door(s) of garages, sheds, storage rooms, or any closure utilized for prevention of unauthorized entry is to apply a padlock or the like around and within the bow of a staple which is part of a mounting bracket bolted or otherwise secured to the closure door proper, after a slot in a cooperating hasp on a wall or another door for the closure has engaged such staple by insertion thereon. A loose combination of staple, hasp and lock results, i.e. a good deal of free play exists for the hasp between the door (or mounting bracket for the staple) and the bow of the lock. Also, the soft metals forming the hasp and the staple are readily exposed to the cutting edges of a cutter which can cut through to the pocket of the staple. And even though the padlock ("U"-shaped) locking arm may be of the strongest, cutting-resistant metal capable of being made, it is an easy matter for application of any one of many kinds of metal cutters to the soft metals of hasp or staple, cutting one or both through to their respective slot or pocket, then bending one or both soft metals in a direction to free the locked padlock from the combination. Once the padlock is freed from this combination, the soft metals of one or both of the hasp and staple are returned to a position after which easy release of hasp from staple is effected. Entry to the closure is then the next step.